Scaling Green Walls
by Lykara
Summary: Just an oldrivalshipping sweet lime? Yes, that about sums it up. M just to be safe.


I wasn't really sure how we got there exactly…

Some how that pesky girl led me off somewhere. Tricked me into being alone with her, her and her wily ways. Then again, I can't say I tried too hard to keep her from taking me away.

Pesky girl.

* * *

I smiled underneath my hat. I was actually surprised at how easy it was to lead him off, and here he is, under me and my little spell. In fact, it had been too easy. He had willingly followed me without much prodding. All I had to do was bat my eyes and grab his hand.

* * *

I'm still not sure how it happened.

Obnoxious woman.

The very woman who was sitting astride me. Doing things to me that I had only vaguely dreamed about, but only as fleeting thoughts. Never thinking to put those actions to practice. Who would have guessed we'd be shoved in between wooden shelves, and it would still be the most comfortable position in the world?

* * *

I'm sure I'm his first, an extremely comforting thought. He usually isn't very expressive and has his emotions well hidden most of the time, but I saw his mouth curve upwards in surprise. It made me happy. I can lay claim to his rare emotions, like no one else can.

My hands traced down his well toned chest.

He is incredibly handsome.

* * *

She is remarkably beautiful.

I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed her by her thighs and shoved her against the wall. Pushing her into it. I heard her breathe in sharply. I thrusted into her just to hear her moan. I was losing control of my emotions. I was getting lost in her. That's just not how I am.

But who could blame me? I didn't much care anymore regardless.

* * *

The wall bit had surprised me. I didn't think he'd give into me that easily. Not that I'm complaining.

I took that moment to engross him in a deep kiss. Something in me wanted control. I bit his lip and ran my nails down his back so sharply, I knew there would be blood.

He gasped and pinned me down harder. I had a moment of triumph.

* * *

She had caught me off guard, but I wasn't about to let her win this one too.

Something came over me. She was intoxicating. I was ravishing her.

We were a tangle of limbs sprawled across the cool tiles.

* * *

He had me on the floor and I wasn't really aware of anything but him anymore. I never noticed breaking the bookshelves or knocking over the tables and chairs of our little group's hideout. We were moving together, not caring where we were in the room, just as long as we were connected.

I could feel him everywhere. I hadn't realized how much I actually wanted him until now. It had just been a crush, a game…it had turned into a battle for dominance.

Except…I was pretty sure I was losing, and didn't mind in the least bit. I had wanted a challenge after all, not an obstacle.

* * *

I never realized how much I wanted her until this very moment. How much I wanted to make her mine. I would take her.

"Oh Green," she moans.

She's not making anymore noise and she has this look on her face. I'm sure I was grinning like a maniac.

* * *

I couldn't breathe anymore. He brought me to that place. I could feel him about to meet me there.

"Aaah," he almost silently breathes. I could feel my name on his lips, even if it was never stated out loud. I could feel it in his kiss.

* * *

Somehow, I managed to get us both to a bed which had remarkably stayed intact, as opposed to the rest of the disheveled room.

I held her close. I never wanted this feeling to end. I loved the feeling of her laying beside me.

I wrapped my arms around her and threatened never to let go.

* * *

His embrace is the warmest feeling…

I reached up for his face and kissed him gently.

* * *

She broke down all my walls. No, I opened the castle gates for her. Not like she wouldn't have scaled them if I had resisted.

I took a breath of her scent. My new favorite smell.

* * *

"Pesky woman," he affectionately whispers into my hair.

I smile deeper than I ever have.

**A/N: Heh, just a little thing that popped into my mind while attempting to study for an ECON final...so much for that! =) Oh, and just in case you thought I did, I have never owned Pokemon Special.**


End file.
